


Notes

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Taking care of one another, isak x even, mentions of depressive episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even writes Isak little notes for him to see every morning while he has work-and sometimes, roles change.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> since im not really able to update my major on-going fics, i decided to write a lil drabble to make up for it <3

Okay.

Isak admits it.

He hates the fact that some mornings he's stuck in the apartment alone, Even already missing for his shift at the coffee shop. He hates that he can't have his early morning cuddles and kisses—right, but he sometimes he is a grump when Even wakes him due to him shaking the bed and Isak always lets out a whiny 'baby' to get Even's attention—but he just misses it as soon as his eyes open. He hates lying in an empty bed. Sure, there are ways to keep himself busy and entertained in the morning but he doesn't wake usually until noon or so with a small lunch waiting for him in their fridge on weekends, but he just feels empty when he's by himself.

There is one thing that manages to light up his day—especially on the weekends—when Even is covering the early shift and Isak is all alone in their small flat.

Notes.

No, not taking notes. Isak will be the first to say 'fuck that shit' when it comes to taking notes—they're more of encouraging notes, notes that Even writes himself and he then proceeds to stick them around the apartment—particularly in areas he knows Isak will be—before he leaves for work. The first one is always on Even's pillow (or their pillow, if they wanted to be specific), and it's just a simple 'I love you—I hope you have a wonderful day. Even.' and it always manages to crack a smile out of Isak, whatever mood he's in. Of course, Isak keeps them. Takes it off the pillow and sets it to the side where there will most likely be a small pile later before Even comes home. Then, he goes on with his usual routine.

The bathroom. There's a sticky note there on the mirror, and Isak has gotten into the habit of waiting to read it until he's finished brushing his teeth. This note is always different, but has the same meaning behind it; 'You look so pretty today, and you can say you don't believe me all you want but this very object this note is on proves my point. Love you. Even.' This one never fails to make Isak blush, despite it being just words. He adds it to the pile and moves onto the next item of his day. Lunch.

Never breakfast, no no no. Unless it's during the week and he and Even have time for breakfast together but during weekends, Isak is never awake before 11 am. So, breakfast is off the table (and he hates brunch—he says it's way too fancy). He finds the usual meal in the fridge—his favorite pasta made by his favorite person, Even, sitting in a nice container on the shelf and on the lid is, of course, another note.

'I made your favorite. Like always. I hope you never get bored of this meal, but no matter what I could never get bored of cooking for you. Enjoy, bby. I made it with lots of love, like I always do. Even.'

This one, Isak rolls his eyes at. Especially at the use of 'bby' in his notes, and the cliche 'made with love' comment—but it never fails to make him feel bashful and smiley as he tucks the note away before digging into the dish, sending 'I love you' and 'Thank you' texts to Even, knowing he'll read them during his break.

Some notes Isak doesn't catch quite as easily as the others—like the ones randomly plastered on the walls—but they catch in the corner of his eyes most of the time, which just grows the pile with 'I love you's and 'I hope you're having a great day's and 'Miss you's. It's ridiculous how many notes Even uses, but Isak never bothers. He just tucks him away. 

Some of them are incredibly domestic.

Sometimes they make Isak want to roll his eyes way back into his head.

Like the one he found on his Playstation 4 when he decided to play FIFA.

'Isak, bby, I love you but please don't watch any of our Netflix shows without me. You know how much that offends me. Have fun with your FIFA—just remember who kicked your ass last night <3 I'll do it again if you want me to ;) Have a good day bby. Even.'

Kicked his ass? Oh, no. Isak can't help but scoff out loud after reading that note as he loads the game, shaking his head in disbelief at Even's "subtle" hints. 

So, Isak continues the day. Collects the notes. Re-reads them if he's bored. Then waits the last five minutes before Even walks through the door shuffling through them on their bed and finally—finally—he hears the familiar click of the door and his stomach curls pleasantly in anticipation as he watches Even walk through their door, flashing a wide grin in his direction as he hands up his jacket and shuffles out of his shoes at the door before basically bounding towards Isak, toppling him over onto the bed and he gives him a longing kiss, smiling down at him as he pulls away.

"Halla, baby," Even says, his voice low and quiet as Isak smiles up at him.

"Hi. I missed you today," Isak responds, leaning up to place another kiss on Even's lips before Even rolls off of him, lying beside him on their bed.

"I tried not to wake you when I left—"

"You always wake me when you leave, dork," Isak laughs, turning his head to look at Even.

"But I try not to!" Even sighs, smiling.

"It's fine. At least I get a goodbye kiss in the morning that way."

"You seriously need to stop making me five minutes late to work in the mornings," Even points out but Isak scoffs, shrugging.

"Me? Making you five minutes late?" Isak laughs again. "Even, you do that all yourself."

"Ha! I'm not the one lying in bed and whining with a hard-on all the time!"

Isak blushes, swatting at his boyfriend's shoulder. "Shut up! It doesn't happen all the time!"

Even chuckles, nudging the younger boy with his shoulder. "I'm just joking, Isak. Did you find all the notes I wrote for you today?"

Isak bites his lip, taking the pile of notes from his side. "I think so...? I hope I found all of them this time, stop hiding them in hard places!"

"But that's what makes it so fun!" Isak groans, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad you appreciate them though, baby."

"Of course I appreciate them."

Even grins. "Which one was your favorite?"

"The one from the shower," Isak smirks.

"I'm surprised you found that one."

"'I hope you're thinking about me while you shower—just don't tire yourself out before tonight—love you. Even. P.S.: You are hot.'" Isak recites, causing Even to laugh as he takes the note from Isak's hand.

"You better keep that one."

"Oh, I will. I'll even frame it. Show it to all my friends when they come over."

"You will not!"

Isak giggles, shaking his head as he stacks up the notes again, setting them to the side. "Yeah, I won't. That's gross and embarrassing."

They banter on about the notes, Isak displaying the ones he loved the most and Even just grins the whole time, his heart soaring as he sees the admiration in Isak's eyes as he reads over some of the notes again. Even hates it too—not being able to be here every morning with Isak—but he quickly picked up the habits of small notes and messages for him. Of course all their friends know about it, coming across a note Isak forgot one day and they gave them so much shit for it and didn't let it down for months—Jonas quoting that they are the "grossest couple" you will ever see, which just erupted laughter among the boys.

Everyone knows that some roles change in a relationship—and the note-writing role changed in Isak and Even's relationship when Even would come home late from study sessions for his UNI classes or film projects and wouldn't wake up until late afternoon and Isak would be stuck having to leave for school, but the one thing he wouldn't forget to do is write Even a small note, placing it on their pillow before leaving for school.

'You work so hard, baby. For both of us. Give yourself some rest, and take care of yourself after you read this. I love you. Isak.'

Or when Even is having a downfall, Isak is sure to leave him notes. The smallest, but encouraging notes you can think of, and it kills Isak to have to leave him due to his classes but he knows the notes are important to both of them. 

He leaves a note in the shower—'Proud of you, baby. I love you. Take care of yourself. Just know I'll be home and there for you as soon as I can. Isak.'

He leaves one note in the fridge, and some days it stays in there, some days it doesn't. But when Even reads them, they usually say; 'I tried my best to make this soup for you, I hope it tastes alright. I tried it before I left. I love you. You're strong. I'll see you when I can. Isak.'

The one thing though is that there's always two notes on the pillows, due to Isak knowing that Even won't leave the bed so much. He always sees the first note, but the second note is slightly hidden underneath that one, and it reads; 

'I'm so incredibly proud of you. I love you. Isak.'


End file.
